The invention is deployed in particular in the field of automation technology. Automated production and manufacturing equipment primarily comprises the equipment elements to be automated (production and manufacturing units), the automation system and connecting elements between the equipment and the automation system (sensors, actuators and the line components required for their connection). Passive, non-intelligent sensors and non-intelligent actuators are frequently used to acquire and influence process variables (temperature, pressure, valve position). These include sensors (thermal elements, thermal resistors, pressure sensors, resistance-type sensors, position sensors, etc.), actuators (valves, relays, motors, etc.) and line components (thermal lines, equalizing lines, compensation boxes, etc.).
A method for identifying modules or units comprising at least two individual components is known from WO 03/017015. During the production and assembly of the individual components characteristic data relating to the individual components, e.g. their origin, characteristic values or data characterizing the manufacture of the individual components is stored in any data storage unit. During assembly of the individual components to produce the module or unit, data characterizing the module or unit, e.g. its characteristic values, operational and/or functional data of the module or unit, etc. is captured. The data characterizing the individual components is read from the data storage unit and transferred with the data characterizing the module or unit into a readable and programmable data storage unit, which is disposed on the module or unit.